You're Always A Slave To Something
by LoveBlink182
Summary: When Devi is raped, she goes to the one person who she knew would kill the guy who did it. Johnny. But upon her arrival, he begins to feel things he thought he got rid of...
1. My Hero

**I do not own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, I don't even come close to portraying a one mister Johnny C. the way Johnen Vazquez can.**

**You're Always A Slave To Something:**

**Chapter One: My Hero:**

**Johnny sat, admiring the stars in his room, die-ary and pencil in hand, melting Cherry-Doom Brianfreezy to his right.**

**_Its so weiRd hoW pEople liKe to waTch staRs. TheY're just big fLamiNg firey ballS of gAs, baSically. But hey. They're gorgEous balls of sparkLing, burning gAs. Maybe its because thEy, in some ways, represent humanity. SomE are in big cLusTers, as though theY hAve fRiEndS. soMe are just lusterous dots in the sKy, lonEly, and unwanted. I KnOw how they feeL, as I haTe watcHiNg theM alone. I-_**

**There was a thunderous sound at his door. As though there were someone down there, pummeling it with a large, solid object. He put his writing utensil's away, almost afraid to open the door. But, alas, he had to. It could be no worse than that guy "Mmy"...Ugh...How he hated to think about it. He shook the feeling off and opened the door cautiously. The only thing worse than Jimmy himself was...Another one. Ugh, again, he shuddered to think. He peered around the edge of the door.**

**Dear, sweet, fat, lazy God! Could this really be? She'd come back to him? Oh, God!**

**"Devi! What are you doing here, of all places?" he asked welcoming her inside.**

**He then took a second look at her. Tired, beat-up, ragety, dirty and...Barely clothed. Cuts, scrapes and bruises decorated her entire form. He felt it...Anger. Worry. Concern. The feelings...The emotions he'd worked so hard to turn off. All brought back by seeing the condition of the girl in his life he cared most about before the "holiday" he'd gone on.**

**"N...Nny..." She said in a raspy choked voice. He came closer. She put a hand on his face, and it traveled up his cheek and into his hair. The sensations of being touched by another human being...It was almost unbearable. His hair tingled. It'd finally grown back. **

**"Yes, Devi? What happened to you? Who did this?" he asked.**

**"...I'm not sure, but I want you to find out and kill them, Johnny. He raped me." she whispered.**

**His breath caught in his throat. He felt bile rise up in him. The one thing that set him off, and of course it would happen to Devi. The only one...**

**"Oh...God...Devi...I'm going to go get some first aid things from Squee. Meanwhile, until I get back, don't die...Do anything but die." he said, reluctantly and hesitantly leaving.**

**Squee heard a tapping on the window...Thinking of it now...Why didn't he use the tunnel? Maybe he never got around to cleaning it out. Oh well. Never-the-less, he let Nny in, finally coming to realize how wrong, yet at the same time how right Schmee was. He was wrong in that Nny was going to kill him. Nny was actually the only person who cared about him. He was right in that he was "bad" in the true sense of the word. He did things that were immoral. Squee handed Nny a black bag with a red plus sign on it. However, he saw no visible wounds on Johnny.**

**"...FOR A FRIEND! Thank's Squee!" Nny yelled over his shoulder as he bound back to his house, back to Devi. Well, at least that explained the lack of injury. '...So did he go to the exact opposite now? He helps people? Alrighty then...' Squee said, and just flopped back on his bed.**

**Johnny went into the house, however Devi was not visible.**

**"D...Devi?" he weakly called. He put the bag on the couch and called her name again, just a little louder.**

**"In here." she said. He went into the kitchen.**

**"I brought you some Bactine and bandages. Lets get you cleaned up." he said.**

**"With what?" she asked.**

**"...Well...Um...Water, I'd assume, and disinfectants." he said.**

**"I was just in your bathroom, Nny. There was molding dead body floating in blood. Crusty blood. I'm assuming it's been there a long time." she said.**

**"...A long time indeed." he said.**

**"Nny, do you still kill people?" she asked.**

**"Yes, on occasion. Just to keep practice. But I spend most of my time writing Happy Noodle Boy comics." he answered.**

**"...How do I know that if I go into that bathroom with you, you won't try to dunk me into there and give that guy some eternal company?" she asked.**

**"Because the man that raped you isn't dead yet. And I wouldn't let anything happen to you until you see him die. Also, I would never try and kill you. Again." he said, looking away slightly.**

**"Well that's good, and I'm trusting you on that," she said, "Help me get cleaned up." she said.**

**"...Really?" he asked in disbelief. She actually trusted him? Wow...She was...Crazy. Or maybe desperate. Who know's.**

**"Really really. And can we please hurry up about it? My body is falling apart at the seams." she said, stumbling over herself to grab hold of Nny for balance.**

**He caught her, and put one of her arms around his shoulders, holding her. "You'll be ok. You're with me now."**

**"Thats what I'm afraid of." she joked. Maybe she wasn't as angry with him anymore. He looked down to see her face, and she gave him a half hearted smile. He smiled back. Something he hadn't done in years. They got into the bathroom. He looked down at the body in the tub and pulled a crusty, tattered shower curtain across to cover the body.**

**"Devi, this may sting a little." he said, and applied bactine to a cotton ball and rubbed it in the various cuts, scrapes and bruises on her face. She flinched only a few times, but for the most part she held it together.**

**He was almost done. He bandaged her hand up. "How'd you get the bloody knuckles?" he asked.**

**"...How do you think, Nny..." she said, and began weeping.**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"It's n-n-not y-y-you..." she gasped for air.**

**"Devi, tell me exactly what he did to you, and who it was."**

**"Just some guy. He followed me home from the bookstore." she said, "I had checked out some books he was buying. An advanced chemistry book and an advanced human anatomy book. He smiled at me, but he looked like a pretty boy - you know the type, blonde hair, blue eyes, thinks he so hot. Yeah. He was laying on the pick up lines thick. 'Let me see your shirt tag...Yup, just what I thought. Made from heaven.' 'Are you tired? Cause you been running through my mind all day.' That kind of crap." she continued, "And he left. I WATCHED him get in his car and take off, Nny. I don't know how he found me! I just don't know!"**

**"Relax, Devi, its not your fault. What happened next?" he asked.**

**"Well, its the end of my shift, and I lock up and go out to my car. I start it, and I see a car that looked like his-obviously it was- go past. I think nothing of it, and I just go on. I stop at the first stop light, and I look in my rear veiw mirror. Its his car. Him in it. I thought it was weird, so I went around the block a couple times. He's following me. So I pull over in front of the store again, and he just keeps going. I thought it was safe, I really did. So I just go home. I go inside, lock the door, and turn on the light, and there he is. Sitting on my couch. I started screaming at him. I said 'I don't know who the hell you are, but you better get out, or you'll be sorry!' and he just starts laughing. He gets up and grabs my arm, so I grabbed the nearest thing I could - a lamp - and smashed it over his head. He says 'Thats not gonna stop me.' and picks me up over his shoulder - not without a fight, mind you - and brings me to my bedroom. I asked him why my underwear draw was torn apart. My panties were everywhere. He said he went through it, and he liked the selection. I was so close to throwing up, Nny. I was so scared." she said, uncharacteristically like her. She didn't strike him as the kind of person who got scared. "And so he threw me on the bed, and straddled me. God...I remember it like...Ugh..." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, wetting her fresh bandages, "And he ripped my shirt, as you can see,"**

**Johnny looked at her shirt. Ripped it was, indeed. The entire front was torn so it was just like a button up shirt, only distorted, and it was slightly tattered, probably from stuggling.**

**"And cut my pants off with his pocket knife. And my leg in the process." she said, "I was actually more angry than I was scared. In a way, its justified. Who the fuck does he think he is?! Coming into MY house and going through MY panties!" she growled, "And he pulled my panties down and uh...yeah...And in the process hit me in the face a few times. He had rings on. Hence the scratches." she said, " And when he was done, he walked over to the pile of undies and stole a pair, and left. Just left." she said.**

**"Would you recognize him if you saw him?"**

**"...Definitely. You don't forget the face of your rapist, Nny." she said.**

**He quieted. He was going to kill the sick fuckwad who did this to Devi. And he would enjoy it. Probably more than he'd ever enjoyed killing anyone. The only thing worse than Devi being raped would be if he were ever to find out that Squee had been raped. This blonde bastard would pay.**

**"Devi...I'll get him. Don't worry. Do you want me to take you home...?" he asked, hoping she would want to go, yet at the same time wanting her to stay with him. He wanted her to go because he didn't know if he could take her sleeping in his house. Yet he wanted her to stay here so she could be near him and he could ensure her safety.**

**"Nny, if you don't mind...I'd really like to stay here. Or if you want you can come to my house. I really don't want to be alone." she said, wiping away the streaks on her face.**

**"Alright, then. You can stay here. You _may _want to sleep on the couch though." Johnny said, thinking of his disgusting, grimy, dirty bed. He doubted she'd want to sleep on it.**

**"Why?" she asked.**

**"The couch is a little cleaner." he said.**

**She decided it was better to not ask questions, and instead take his advice. "Ok." she said, and he walked her into the room with his television and sat her on the couch.**

**"I'll get you a blanket and a pillow." he said. He walked out of the room.**

**As soon as he left, Devi brought her knees up to her chest. 'I hope he kills him.' she thought, 'I hope he dies a horrible death...'**

**Nny came back in and set up a little sleep area. He gave her the remote and told her to watch whatever she wanted. He resumed working on a Happy Noodle Boy comic he had started working on earlier that day.**

**Between the soft glow of the television, and the little lamp Nny was using as light, Devi felt comfortable. And safer than she had since...When Nny had tried to kill her. But why was she not afraid now? The man, sitting there, on a box of nails, working on a comic book that homeless guys read, had tried to kill her. And she had locked herself inside her house for God-knows how long. Yet in her time of need...He was the only one she felt she could really trust. Not even her friends. She wouldn't be safe with them the way she was safe with Johnny C.**

**"Nny?" she asked gently.**

**Startled, he turned around. "Yes?" he asked.**

**"Thank you." she said, and turned the TV off and curled up to go to sleep.**

**He smiled at her. Yet again. All these feelings and smiling were going to completely erase the entire point of his holiday.**

**"No problem." he said and turned to finish working on his comic.**

**Outside, a man stood. He tossed his blonde hair out of his face. His blue eyes peered in a boarded up window. He watched Devi sleep. But who was the guy working on whatever it was he was working on in the corner? Who could this man be? And why was Devi with him, on his couch? Devi was his...And his only. He dominated her. She was his property.**

**Johnny sensed something slightly amiss. On the property. He put his pen down, and looked outside the boarded windows. There was a presence out there he definitely didn't like.**

**And he knew he'd never let anything happen to Devi ever again.**

**Well? Huh? HUH?! DID YOU LIKE IT?!!! lol jp A review or two would greatly be appreciated, my loves.**


	2. The Day After

I do not own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, I don't even come close to portraying a one mister Johnny C. the way Johnen Vazquez can.

AN: Thank you, reviewers. I appreciated the good comments. So much so that they are my sole reason for continuing lol :-D Once again, I thank you.

* * *

You're Always A Slave To Something:

Chapter Two: They Day After:

_Die-Ary,_

_I thiNk I've founD that no matTer wherE you gO, where you WorK, or who you're wIth, you're never saFe from the scum of the eArTh. SomEone who I caRed for immenseLy haS been huRt by the VerY saMe scum I speak Of. I can look into her eyeS and know that sHe'll never reallY geT over thIs. W-_

Devi, as expected, woke up sore, sharp pangs of pain stinging random parts of her body no matter what position she moved it. She looked around. Nny was nowhere to be found.

"Nny?" she called out in a raspy, strained voice. She swallowed a couple times, and attempted to call out for him again, this time, emitting a stronger, bolder call.

"Yes?" he asked. Once again, he put his writing things away. It was around 8 in the morning. He always pictured her waking up earlier, however, given the circumstances, he didn't really blame her for sleeping this late.

"Where are you?" she asked, getting up, but not without pain, and following his voice.

"Um, hold on. Just stay where you a-" he stopped when he looked up and Devi stood in the doorway to his bedroom. She looked around. The bed was disgusting, bloody, and dusty, the floor was dull, stained, and scratched, the walls were plain, and cracked. Spider webs and cobwebs were strung about the corners of the room. It was messy, the mirror was cracked, dried blood encrusted ever thing in it. Shards of glass were ground into the floor. And in the middle of this mess stood a slightly embarassed Johnny.

"C'mon, Devi." he said, and gently guided her out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

".....What are you gonna do?" she asked, and he thought he saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

"Well...I was going to mame you and stick sharp instruments in you, but instead I thought I'd take you to get breakfast and a Brainfreezy." He said, smiling.

She laughed faintly. "Well, I'm gonna need some clothes." she said.

"Um...Well, then, I suppose for today you can be my female prodigy." he said, laughingly, then quickly dove back into the room and out with a mystical ever-changing teeshirt for her, a belt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots.

She went into the bathroom and changed, careful not to aggravate her wounds and disturb her bandages. She came out, and he was waiting for her.

"You look different, to say the least." he said, "And now we go."

He began toward the door, Devi lagging slightly behind.

"Whats wrong? I mean, other than the impending light. Which, believe me, I consider to be quite a bother too." he said. He realized she really didn't feel safe out in the open.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen." he said.

"I know, Nny, but I feel like he's watching me." she said, hanging her head. Whether it be in shame or fear, Johnny couldn't decide, but it was hanging. She moved closer to his arm, and held his hand for comfort. Yet, again, that same sensation of coming in physical contact with another human tingled through his entire arm.

"C'mon, you can do it. Are you just gonna sit in my house and starve? Theres nothing in there to eat." he said. Which was true. Well, there were skettios. But he doubted that she would want to eat that. And food without perservatives in it would most likely be the best choice for strength for her. She'd need it, and she was probably starving.

Tears streaked down her face. "Johnny...." she whispered, "It keeps playing over and over in my head....The whole thing." she said as the grip on his hand tightened.

"Devi, the more you think about it, the more control he has over you and the more it will eat away at you." he said.

"I can't help it." she said, swallowing.

Nny felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Squee. "Hey, Squeegee!" he said, "Hows it going?" he said, a freakishly enthused smile on his face, like he usually had when he talked to Todd.

"Hi, Nny. Who's this?" he asked. Judging by the bandages on her face, he was assuming this was the 'friend' he used the bactine and such to help.

"This is my friend, Devi." he said, "Devi, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. His name is Todd, but I like Squee better."

Squee smiled at her. "Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"...Hi, Squee." she said, "So...Um...Have you guys known each other long?" she asked.

"Long enough." Squee said, jokingly rolling his eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets. He was slightly taller than Devi. He'd really shot up. He was now 17. He was pathetically thin, but still had the big, round, fearful eyes that took up a large portion of his head.

"Squee, we're going to the 24/7 to get a BrainFreezy, and some breakfast. Wanna come with us?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" he asked.

They went to the 24/7, Devi's eyes darting at every living creature in her line of vision.

Nny and Squee talked, Devi clung to the arm of Nny, Nny noticed his hand was cold and he couldn't feel it.

A man walked behind them. He smiled maliciously. "Devi..." he whispered. She completely stopped with a vice grip on Johnny's arm, which caused him to stop, and then Squee stopped as a result of Johnny stopping.

"What? Devi? What is it?" he asked.

"...Someone just said my name." she said. It wasn't a matter of 'Did..?' it was a statement. She was completely convinced someone had said her name. Sweat trickled down her temples as she squeezed Johnny's arm even tighter and began to tremble. She watched the people walk by on the them, shooting dirty looks at her for holding up the traffic on the sidewalk.

Unfortunately for our said hero and maiden in distress, the antagonist ducked into the alleyway to his left.

"Devi," Nny started, "I..." he couldn't quite grasp onto words to tell her. He believed she heard her name. Maybe it was a friend of hers. Who knew. But then again, if this guy knew where she lived, then he could very well be following her.

Squee looked thoroughly confused. "Uh, Nny...?" he asked, eyebrows contorted in question.

"I will explain the entire situation to you later, Squee," he said, "For now, just look for anyone you might consider of questionable morals."

"Other than yourself?" he asked.

"I'm serious, Squee. You're looking for someone so sick, you'll feel him around before you see him. Blonde hair, blue eyes." he said.

"I'll feel him before I see him?" he asked, knowing if Nny considered this guy sick, then he really must be a fucked up dude.

"Really. Like I can feel him right now." Johnny said. He then froze. He gently slipped out of Devi's grip, and from the dark, cloudy, look in his eyes, he'd completely forgotten about the BrainFreezy, and he was glaring death at the alley the man was in.

"Squee." was all he had to say, and Todd was right there, holding onto Devi's hand.

Nny walked into the alleyway. He could feel him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, which took only seconds, a form began to come into focus.

"Hello." a smooth, evil voice said.

"Hello." Johnny said back.

"I'm Donovan. You would be?" he asked. His voice came off as arrogant. His very aura was nothing but the most vile of pure evil, perhaps more so than Satan himself.

"Don't worry about who I'd be. If I were you, I would be more concerned about where I would end up." Nny told him.

"Well, my bitch was in your house last night."

"Your _bitch_? I hope to be wrong by assuming you're referring to Devi as 'your bitch', you sick, _sick_ fucker." Nny said.

"Well she is. I took her with force. I left bit, welting, love bruises all over her bosom. She's _my_ bitch." he said.

"You need to get a grip on reality, Mr. Donovan, as that is not the way the world turns." Johnny spat.

"Well, sir. This is quite the change in attitude as to how the world turns. You are so far dettached from reality that there is no hope for you. The line between whats real and whats not it your world is so blurred, that there IS no line anymore." Donovan said.

Nny was growing more and more concerned. This guy didn't even know his name. How did he know the mental state that was currently occupying him? Something no one else knew?

"Don't ever again just assume you know me, Mr. Donovan," he said, and, realizing how weird 'Mr. Donovan' sounded, said "You know what? Fuck the goddamned formalities. Donny, I'm gonna hurt you." he said, and pulled a tazer out and attempted to jam it into his pectoral muscles. Donovan was too fast for him, and stepped out of the way.

"Y'know, for someone so skinny, sickeningly distracting to look at, and just plain weird, your aim should be a lot better." he said, "You're REALLY funny looking, by the way. You freak." he said, "You, in a sense, are no better than me."

Johnny was taken aback. No better than him?! NO BETTER THAN HIM?!

_"I'VE NEVER RAPED ANYONE, YOU SICK FREAK!" _Nny screamed.

"Ah, but you look how I should. And yet, I'm handsome, attractive, sexy, and charming. You're just...grotesquely thin, and ugly. And, once again, you're funny looking." he said, snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Johnny spat.

"You, you fag." Donovan said, knowing this was what ticked this man off.

Johnny had really had enough of this guy. It was time to put this to an end. However, just as Nny pulled out a blade and prepared to slice this guy into cubes, he disappeared.

"FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nny screamed to the top of his lungs, and fell to his knees. Now this guy was screwing with Devi, (as if that didn't warrant his murder enough) and himself.

Squee and Devi rushed to his sides, helping him up.

"I can't take this. This guy is gonna drive me crazy." Nny said, brushing his clothes off.

"You mean crazier." Squee said, smiling a half smile.

"You know what I mean." he said, play-glaring at Todd.

"Yeah. But...Nny," Squee started, "You were never crazy."

"Unfortunately, not many people share that veiw, dear Squee." he said.

"I know." he said, "Lets get some BrainFreezy's and food." he suggested, trying to shift it.

"It was him, wasn't it Nny." Devi said.

"Yeah. But he knew things about me. He didn't know my name either. And I found out that he apparently has this thing for dominating women. That explains the rape." he said, and they solomnly left the alley.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Insights

I do not own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, I don't even come close to portraying a one mister Johnny C. the way Johnen Vazquez can.

* * *

You're Always A Slave To Something: 

Chapter Three: Insights:

They proceeded back to house 777, and decided that it wasn't really safe for Devi to be alone. Or Nny, for that matter, since this guy had decided he knew Johnny, but he abominated the idea of constantly having someone else with him, as Squee had suggested. But then again, Todd knew he wouldn't like it.

"No. I simply will not stand for it. I _MUST _have my privacy. Unless you'd like to come downstairs into the basement(s) with me..." he said, clearly implying that Squee travel into the depths of the multi-floored basement of the 'house of heaven'.

"Um..." Squee said, eyes squinting in decision. He was older now. He knew Nny would never hurt him...But could he watch the man mutilate and torture, and of course, kill other people? Sure. Why not. "I'd do it, if it meant that you'd stay my best friend." he said, almost in a way that challenged Nny.

Johnny's jaw dropped open slightly. Todd. Frightened neglected kid who squeeeeed when he was scared. Would stay in a basement and watch him as he tortured people? "Uh, you _DO_ know what I do down there, don't you?"

"No, Nny. I thought all those years of people shrieking was you getting laid." he said, sarcastically, blinking his eyes.

Nny couldn't help but laugh at that. "Ok. Well, if you REALLY think you're up to it....." he said, raising an eyebrow, and smiling devilishly. Not that he wanted to seem evil about the whole thing, just he hated to abjure, especially when it came to letting other people in his house, even if it was only Squee.

"I can do it. Ok? You're the only friend I've got. I intend to keep you."

"What happened to Shmee?" Nny asked.

"I think the author forgot about him. She hasn't mentioned him in a while. ::glares at computer screen::"

"So what if I did! Its mid-term week! Give me a break!!!!" Screamed the author at the computer screen.

Nny blinked. As did Devi. They looked at each other. "Well...That wasn't weird at all..." she said.

"ANYWAY..." Johnny said, giving Squee a strange expression, "You can sleep where ever you want. I doubt you'd like to tell your parents that you're staying here for a while, seeing how they really didn't get a high score in the caring department."

"Yeah. She's gotten worse, Nny. Like...I don't know. My mom. She's taking more and more pills. Now she's using ketamine." he said, "Injecting it. With needles. Nasty needles, that she uses over and over again. Its disgusting. I hardly ever leave my room anymore. And my dad...We'll just say I haven't seen him in almost three months. Neither of them care. I've just been taking money from my mom's purse, and my job pays alright, for minimum wage." he said, "I get my own food. I have no idea what the hell she does for food, but I know that if she doesn't eat something sometime soon, she'll die. Not that it would impact _my_ life that much. Or my dad's for that matter. God know's they haven't touched each other since I was concieved." he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"...Ketamine? Thats an elephant tranquilizer. I've used it on-Well, nevermind that. But what is she doing using an _animal_ tranquilizer?" Nny asked, almost completely ignoring the whole of what he'd said.

Nny knew most of what went on, and he had enough problems of his own. He didn't need to become some psychiatrist and take on the problems of other people. He had his own to take care of. So far, he was doing very well for himself voice-free. Not even Nail Bunny. And he was perfectly content this way. He'd thrown out Reverend Meat quite a while ago. Everything was going great. Well, great in the standards of what was great for Johnny C. Considering what he used to think was great, this is almost...Did he dare think it?...Heaven. He wasn't a slave. That was what created his ability to help Devi with her problem. After all, that was his expertice. Killing people. But this time, it wasn't out of the need for blood to paint some stupid wall in his house. He was doing something for someone else for a change. This made him feel good.

"She's a drug addict. What do you think she's doing with an animal tranquilizer?" he said, almost bitterly. Over time, he'd officially grown to hate his parents. "My aunt is a vet and gives it to her. I don't know why, and I don't really care to."

"Y'know, if you really want them gone...I could make a visit and you could have the whole house to yoursel-"

"Haven't we had this conversation before? In all seriousness, I would love it if one day they just evaporated, but you can't KILL them." he said.

"Why not?" Nny said, honestly confused.

"Ah! Nevermind!" he said, exasperated.

Nny was one of the smartest people Squee knew but sometimes he could be a little...dettached from the way things are done within the mind of an average joe. Not that Todd was average, but then again, it went by what your standards of normal were. He'd grown up thinking that having a Scary-Neighbor-Man next door was normal until he'd gotten a little older. And even though he hadn't considered himself normal, he didn't abet the things Nny did. Sometimes Squee wondered why police didn't pick up on this.

A sentiment often shared by Devi. How could so many people just...'disappear' and never be reported as missing or anything? Relatives? Lovers? No one noticed all these people missing? Sometimes the way the law was so obscenely lazy and whatnot was so sickening.

"Ok. Suit yourself." he said, walking into the kitchen. Devi folded up the blanket she used. It was itchy, but it was Johnny's, and that made it safe and special. And there was a little blood on it. And it was fuzzy, and gray. But, once again, it was Johnny's. So it was alright.

"Nny?" she called into the kitchen. She put the folded blanket on top of the pillow that was also 'hers'.

"Yes?" he asked, his pale head peeking around the corner.

"Um, if you don't mind, can we go to my house real quick so I can get some clothes and get these back to you?" she asked, referring to his clothes.

Maybe she didn't like them. Maybe they were uncomfortable. After all, they were mens' clothing. He couldn't really blame her. But he thought they were comfy. Well, that was him. Everyone was entitled to their own feeling of comfort.

"Sure." he said.

"Ok. Whenever you want." she said, still feeling slightly uneasy. But, she supposed anxiety was a normal emotion considering what happened. But there was also that added stress of being with Johnny. She had contemplated asking him if they could get her clothes for about ten minutes. She didn't want to impose, but she supposed it was inevitable. If she hadn't said anything, he would've had to give her clothing in the morning. If she did ask, that meant he'd either say yes or no. Or possibly have a fit, since the day was not starting out that nicely.

"Sure." he said, fumbling with something in the kitchen.

"I'm coming." Squee said.

"Sure." Johnny said, still fiddling with whatever mechanism was in the kitchen. Devi didn't even want to guess.

"Did he even hear what I asked?" she whispered to Squee, who shrugged, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Sure." Johnny replied out of the kitchen, his attention now completely comsumed by something else. Whatever it was he was working on, they supposed.

Neither of them really wanted to interrupt him, but they did want to get going. It was only around 12, but they didn't want to risk the sun burning out, or imploding, or some freak natural accident like that. They really didn't want to be out when the dark came.

"Sure." Johnny said, distantly. However, no one had said anything to provoke the answer.

"Uh, Nny?" Squee asked, "Can I burn your house down?" he asked, testing.

"Sure." Johnny said, absently, and Todd rolled his eyes. Then, Nny walked hastily out of the kitchen with some contraption that looked like it was meant to go on someones head.

"Whats that for?" Devi said, mentally kicking herself for even asking. She _wanted_ to be able to sleep tonight, without nightmares.

"Him." he said, his thoughts finally collected enough to maintain a conversation.

"Who?" she asked.

"Donovan." he said, spewing the name like it was poison. She really wished she didn't ask. "We'll get to your place in a little while. Just let me set this somewhere that makes it noticable." he said.

"Ok." she said.

He came out of the basement, and they were off. In no time, though, they were back. Blood all over the backseat of the car, where Squee had to sit. He couldn't sit still the whole ride there, or back. He hated the whole 'infectious diseases' thing that were in the back of this car, this, this.....dull, smelly, crusty, deteriorating car.

* * *

AN: Getting tired.......very sick......I think im ...gonna... die.....lol sorry if it kind of sounds a little long-winded. I'm delirious, and this is just kind of coming to me as I type. lol i think i might have the flu..ugh, WHY?! Reveiw...I think, in johnny's words, I'm "going to projectile vomit out of every orifice" so i'll write more later......ugh...........::turns green:: 


	4. Disarmed

I do not own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, I don't even come close to portraying a one mister Johnny C. the way Johnen Vazquez can.

* * *

You're Always A Slave To Something:

Chapter Four: Disarmed:

They were just relaxing in Nny's house. Well, relaxing as much as one could. Todd had gone next-door to get some of his own clothes. His mom wandered the hallways aimlessly, impossibly thin, dazed and confused, lost somewhere in Vicodin Land. He sighed, and just left. No goodbye's, no nothing to the two people who didn't care.

"Bye-bye, little boy." his mom managed to muster up enough energy to say goodbye. Even though she wasn't that coherent, she acknowleged his presence, which would be a first in a few weeks. Even if she couldn't remember his name, she didn't try to tell him he didn't live there, or that she'd never met him, which was a good sign, he supposed.

"Yeah, bye." he muttered, half heartedly, and left.

He blinked a few times to get her bony, drawn, image out of his head, and rubbed his eyes. It was dusk.

"You guys wanna watch the sunset with me?" Nny asked, as he opened a window to climb onto the roof.

"What?" Devi asked, bewildered. She didn't take him for a sunset guy. Well, there was their one date where he took her to the cliff to see the city lights. _That_ was beautiful.

Todd sensed they needed time alone, so he declined, staying near the window incase problems should arise. "That's ok, Nny. You and Devi go ahead." he said.

"Ok." he said, unsure how Devi would react. He looked at her. "Coming?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, walking over to the window. He climbed out and up first, and then a claw-like hand reached down to help her up "Thanks." she said, smiling slightly.

"No problem." he said, and they sat on the 'UFO Landing' to watch the sun as it set over the city, giving an illuminous, glowing, orange cast over the street.

"Wow. Its so beautiful." she said. He had that look. The same sweet look he had when they'd gone out. Sheepish, and shy, not really making eye-contact with her. She sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, while Nny sat Indian style, hands resting in his lap.

"Yeah." he said, quietly.

"Nny?" she asked, just as quietly, as though a sound barrier were set to match the mood.

"Hm?" he asked, glancing over to her, shyly. He didn't really move his head, but kept it in the downward position. Just his eyes.

She smiled. "How's it been going for you? I mean, we really haven't had a chance to catch up or anything." she said.

"Well..." he said, "I'm...It's...Hey, I'm not so good at talking about myself. At least to other people." he smiled, jokingly, "What's been going on with you?" he asked, attempting to avert the attention off of himself.

"Ah-ah. I asked you first." she said, staring at him softly, he head resting on her knees.

"You're not gonna let me get out of it, are you?" he asked, smiling and changing his position. Now one knee was up, with an arm resting on it, the other leg stretched out, and the other arm supporting his weight.

"Nope." she laughed slightly, hugging her knees more.

"Um...Well...I got rid of some pesky little voices in my head. I died. I went to heaven, and hell." he said, looking away, fearing she'd call him crazy and run off. Again.

"Thats...Interesting." she said, and rested her chin on her knees instead of her whole head.

"Yeah. Satan is actually kind of a cool guy. Heh." he smiled, realizing what he'd said. She snickered, which turned into laughing.

"Ahhh..." they both ended it with, and then looked at each other. They leaned in slightly, moving closer together. Their eyes locked. Slowly, they engaged in a kiss. Not a face-eating kiss, but not just a peck, either. A perfect kiss. (I doubt there is such a thing, but why not. If Bill Clinton never had sexual relations with Monica Lewinski, then there can be such things as perfect kisses. Ooooo! Harsh!)

They broke it, and stared at each other for a time, absorbing every detail of the others face. Each wanted to say something to break the awkwardness, but what to say?

"You're beautiful." Nny said. Upon realizing what came out of his mouth, he almost choked.

"Th-Thank you..." she said. Was this really happening? Had they actually kissed? Devi didn't know what to think. "And you're sweet." she smiled.

He looked away, resuming the Indian style position, staring so intently at his hands, one would think he were trying to bore holes in them. She took a deep breath, and slowly, gently, reached out and held the top of his hand. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, and turned his hand, so their fingers were laced.

"Johnny?" she asked, gently.

"Y-Yes?" he gave a barely inaudiable response.

"Did you still like me at all after I ran away?" she asked.

He quieted some, but then replied, "Of couse, Devi. I liked you the whole time. Who couldn't?"

She smiled, and gently rested her head on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat, and a lump of anxiety and fear welled into his throat, but he just swallowed it, and held her hand a little tighter, as though he'd never let her go. He could smell her hair. Of _course_ she'd use Cherry-scented shampoo, right? He inhaled it, and for the first time in a long time, he felt completely content, and at peace. There were no voices to corrupt his feelings for Devi, or try to get him to 'immortalise the moment'. And now, the best of all, he wasn't as overwhelmed by feelings like he was the first time. He could handle them now. Maybe...Just maybe...He loved her. 'But lets not rush things.' he thought to himself, 'Lets not push it. Let come what may, and we'll take it one step at a time, slowly.'

A very angry blonde-haired Donovan steamed in the alleyway across the street, staring at the loving, happy couple on the roof of the house.

"Devi..." he hissed, angrily"You're mine."

Devi's blood ran cold. She got goosebumps, and almost leapt into the lap of the man next to her.

Nny's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Devi? Are you alright?" he asked, holding her shoulders to steady her.

"N-N-No...No. He's out there! _He's out there!_" she said, panicking.

"Who? Donovan? I won't let him hurt you, calm down." he said, pleading with her.

The most peaceful, content moment of his life, destoryed. But, alas, they never lasted anyway.

"No. No! He's gonna get me! He's out there!" she said, "I can _feel_ him!"

"Where?" he said, knowing she wouldn't lie about that.

"Around. Close! He's so close..." she said, trembling uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Devi. Take a deep breath. LOOK AT ME." he said, in a strong voice. Strong as it was, it also held comfort. She looked up at him, with teary eyes, and swallowed, gasping for air.

"I'll be ok." she whispered.

Even worse. Nny was used to never having a lasting peaceful moment. Devi would never get over it.

"Want to go back in?" he asked, gently cupping her face so he could see her eyes. All they held was fear.

"Yes. Please." she said, trying to catch a breath.

"Ok, inside it is." he said, and helped her back in through the window they came out of.

Once inside, Johnny felt a twinge of...Something. Like they shouldn't have been there. Neither of them. Inside his house. Where he resided. He brushed this feeling aside, passing it off as just another feeling of invasion of his personal space. Squee was sitting on the couch, watching television. He was so absorbed in it he didn't even acknowledge Nny and Devi walking in. Or maybe he did.

Squee trembled violently. He was either watching something on TV that struck fear deep within his heart, or he had the worse case of the chills Nny had ever seen. Devi was so distraught she didn't even notice, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"Squee? Are you alright?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Todd didn't even look up. He just sat, eyes glued to the television screen as though the most interesting thing in existence were playing. Which Nny highly doubted. There was never ANYTHING _that_ interesting playing, ever.

"Squee...?" he asked again. Squee shuddered, and muttered something inaudiable. "I really am starting to get concerned about you." Nny said, and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hell-Ooooo?" He looked around. He didn't feel a draft or anything. Everything seemed to be in its place.

Devi snapped back to the real world. "Nny..." she said, alarmingly.

"Yes?" he asked, crouched down in front of Squee. He was distant looking. His eyes were at their widest, and he was staring seemingly through Nny, so much so that the dark man looked behind him to see if there really was anything there.

"Look at this." she said, picking his arm up, and showing it to Nny.

"What?" he said, inspecting the limb.

"Theres a bruise here." she said"It looks like a needle-hole. You know, like when you get blood drawn." she said.

"Mm. I highly doubt he does drugs, not after what he's been through with his mom." he said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. He didn't have it before we left." she said, "Do you keep syringes around?"

"Me? Not up here. And I don't think he'd venture down into the basements by himself." Nny said.

"...J-Johnny..." she said, giving Nny a startled look, "Do you think...Donovan came in here? Did this to him?" she asked.

"I would've heard him, felt him, seen him. Something. And Squee wouldn't just stay quiet if he did. He would've given an almighty wail from the bottom of his lungs." he said, and she shook her head in agreement.

"But then...How?" she aked.

"I have no idea. I don't even know what he'd inject into himself, considering I don't have anything here except acid and stuff, and people don't act like they have ice for blood when acid is injected into their veins. I know, I've seen it." he explained.

"Then what the hell happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said.

Someone made a sound in the shadows. "Hello, Devi." someone said.

Johnny leapt to his feet, determined to keep Todd and Devi behind him.

"Who the fuck are you? How the flying _fuck_ did you get into my fucking house without my knowing?" he said angrily. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the stranger in the shadows. Johnny looked around for something - anything - to defend himself with.

"Ah. Whereas you may not know me, I know you. A lot about you. But you're not the one I want. If you'd just hand over my little peice of property, there, I'll gladly be on my way." he said.

Johnny's blood chilled in his veins, his heart almost coming completely to a hault. "Donovan. Who the hell do you think you are to just come into _my_ house? Assault _my_ friends? Why are you so incredibly hell-bent on abducting and terrorizing Devi?" he screamed, losing his patience quickly. He pulled the knife that kept Mr. Eff pinned to the wall out. He crumbled into a pile of dust. Johnny paused, looking at it. A wave of...What was this feeling? Remorse, perhaps? No. Never. Especially not for the DoughBoys. Especially not Eff. In his own opinion, they were both equally bad, but Eff was the worse of the two. Whereas Psycho-DoughBoy wanted nothing more than for Nny to just kill himself, at least his intentions were clear the whole time. Eff was sneakier. Trying to use Johnny's rare happiness to benefit himself.

He shook himself out of his moment of thought and focused his attention back on Donovan. He held the knife in his hand, gripping it until his already pale knuckles turned white.

"What do you think you can do to stop me?" Donovan asked, amused.

"A lot, actually." he said,"Like this." Nny threw the knife as fast as he could with as much force behind it as he could muster directly into Donovan's left foot. The man looked at it, blood slowly seeping out around the knife and onto the floor and through his shoe.

"Well..." He grunted"I must admit, that is a bit uncomfortable." he said, wincing slightly.

"Get used to it. We're gonna get increasingly uncomfortable as the night proceeds." he said, darkly.

"Well, perhaps, but your actions will not go unnoticed." He said, trying despereately to keep the pain from being revealed in his voice.

"And by this you mean..." Nny asked, raising an eyebrow in irritation.

"My...people...will seek you out." he said.

"Tell me more about your 'people'." Johnny said.

"You'll have a problem getting that information out of me." he said, "You'll have to try pretty hard to get that."

"Oh...Don't worry about my trying hard. I have a cute little machine downstairs that'll do a lot of work for me. You see, I've been feeling pretty lazy lately. And now, onto other things... Do you know what's wrong with Squee?" he asked, clenching his jaw. He needed this information to help Squee survive. He could not get out of this.

"Don't worry. Just a minor thing. It'll pass. He'll just fall gently into a slumber, and later, maybe an hour, wake up. Nothing bad will happen to him. Just don't feed him for a while." he said. Donovan wished no harm to come to Squee, as he had nothing against the young man. But he didn't want him to cry out while he was tresspassing in Nny's house.

"If you're lying...It'll be ten times worse for you." he said. He swiftly pulled the knife out of the guy's foot and drove it into his thigh.

Devi looked around, almost paralyzed with fear. She saw a tazer on the coffee table. She tried her best to utter Nny's name.

"J-J-J-Johnny..." she said, her eyes large with fear"I...theres...it...here..."

He looked over his shoulder his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'What the _hell_ could she possibly be trying to tell me with a broken, fragmented sentences like that?' he thought. Then she gestured to the tazer. Why had he not seen that before? Why? Instead, he went a pulled a knife that was across the room out of the wall. He was losing it. He really was.

"Hand it to me." he said, a stern tone. He'd lost the sweet, shyness from upon the roof. And even his protectiveness from 5 seconds ago. He was now Johnny, The Homocidal Maniac, the one she knew, the one that tried to kill her, the one to immortalise the moment. He was there. He was going to give this guy everything he had. All of it. Everything. She knew one thing at that moment, when he looked her in the eyes...

_She was **glad** she wasn't Donovan._

Devi handed him the tazer with jittery, shaking hands. He pulled it out of her hands, now thoroughly heated. Nny stared darkly into his eyes. It sent shivers up even Donovan's spine. And then Johnny jammed the tazer into his side. Donovan passed out and fell over. Johnny pulled the knife out of his thigh, stuck it into the old wood of the wall of the dying house, and dragged the limp body downstairs to strap him up.

_Dear Die-Ary,_

_Its so hArd to believe that pEople cAn be so...It seems I'm at a LoSs for words foR this oNe. Are there eveN any wOrds eXistEnt that could dEscribe hOw i FeeL righT now? No, I don't beLieve therE are. This is so siCk. ExisTencE. It'S painFullY oBvious how lOst and low we are. AniMals aRen't even aware of their own moRtality. Its a simplistic LifE. And I muSt say that...I eNvy it. I feel this SaMe feeliNg, as tHouGh I weRe studYing Mr. Samsa aGaiN. BuT then I geT MomentS in life liKe tHis eveNinG, on ThE rooF wiTh Devi. It was...Perfect. True perfection. True love. And for that, I would go through more pain than anything to have that feeling ovEr and over AgaIn witH hEr._

* * *

AN: AHHH! my back is killing me. i've farted so much today that im surprised i didn't fly away LMAO! lol! i was sitting in the living room, and i sat on my bro and he was like dont u dare fart and what did i do...i farted on him. LOL! ahh...for a girl, i have so much class...lol Reveiw me! 


	5. Blissful Agony

I don't own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, and I don't even come close to portraying a once Mr. Johnny C. as Johnen Vasquez can.

AN: I fixed Ch4 Disarmed. There were so many spelling and gramatical errors that it was giving me ulcers to even think about it. I KNOW I put them there when I wrote it...glare

* * *

You're Always A Slave To Something:

Chapter Five: Blissful Agony:

Johnny got Donovan down in the basement, and strapped into the contraption he had been working on, come to think of it, had finished, earlier. Donovan's head was incapable of moving, just his jaw. There were wire like things that kept his eyes open. Kept his head still. His wrists were strapped down to the arms of the chair. The contraption was screwed into the wooden chair. Donovan could feel under the arms of the chair the claw marks of past people in this chair.

"What do you value the most? Most about your physical appearance?" Nny asked him.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I mean, what do you like the most about your body, you idiot." he said, glaring at him. This was great. He _finally_ had the fucking rat bastard strapped down, completely at Nny's mercy.

"Well, I suppose if I had to choose, it'd be my gorgeous blonde hair." He said, smiling an eerily arrogant smile for the position he was in.

"Well, I'm sure Devi had liked her face scar free. She liked her privacy, peace, and the lack of degradation you've so generously bestowed upon her." he said, and with that, walked over to a shelf and got an extention cord and a shaver (i forgot the name of it shut up lol) and plugged them into each other acoordingly and stood, menacingly in front of Donovan.

"What the hell do you intend to do with that?" he said, a slight fear flickering through his eyes.

"I was going to shave your pubes off, you moron, but instead, upon receiving a lovely peice of information such as the one you gave me, I've decided that instead of exposing myself to your...uh...Short-comings," he sneered, "That I'd just shave your head. See, while precious, sweet, Devi is upstairs caring for Squee, I get to do whatever I want. And as for your 'people', I'd advise your little cult, which I'm sure that's probably what it is, to stay the hell away, because I've many more chairs where this one came from." he said.

"H-How the fuck did you know that it was a fuckin' cult?" he shreiked. Fear, disbelief, anger, and adrenaline surged through him, showing themselves in his eyes, that were unable to close.

Nny leaned close into his face, and stared a cold, penetrating stare into his eyes, narrowing them darkly. "I suppose a few people could think that I'm actually quite wise. I've come to a lot more conclusions, final thoughts, and realizations than that of which you may know or think." he said, and turned the razor on. It buzzed, and even just the sound of that was menacing enough to want to make Charles Manson want to go to church.

He began to shave Donovan's head, section at a time, the once-blonde man screaming the whole time.

"Y'know, you take your hair much too seriously. My hair got burned off in hell, and I really didn't give it much of a second thought." he said. His response was nothing but saliva-sputtered cursing in Johnny's name, "You're really much too tense. Remember, you deserve every bit of it. After all, this doesn't sound familiar? 'Are you tired, cause you've been running through my mind all day.'? Does it? In case it doesn't, it was the pick up line you used for Devi to try to get with her so you could probably do the same thing you did anyway, only with greater ease." he said.

Donovan spit his soft, shiny, beautiful blonde hair out of his mouth. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

"You think I care?" Nny asked, amused, "You think I like you much more?"

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" he yelled at Nny.

"No, no, you see, you couldn't leave Devi alone when she blew you off. No. You raped her, stalked her, and tried to abduct her. You couldn't just leave her alone. No. You terrorized her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do to you before I kill you." he said.

"You wouldn't kill me! You don't have the balls to do it!" he said, challenging Nny.

"Really?" he said, and dissappeared around a corner. He came back, with a thin, angry guy, who kept calling him an asshole. "Wanna bet I won't?" he said. He'd turned the razor off a while ago, and now had a razor-sharp knife in his hand. It gleamed in the dusty, dimly lit room.

"You bitch-ass! I know you won't!" he said.

"Really, well thats interesting..." he said, and grabbed the guy by the hair, shoved his face in Donovans, and cut his throat, splattering blood all over Donovans face, in his bloodshot eyes, in his gaping, shreiking mouth, and on his clothes. "That's very interesing."

"You...MONSTER! You're going to hell! You'll be the Devil's bitch in hell!" he yelled.

"Interesting you say that, kiddo. Actually, I've been to Heaven, _and _Hell, and I still don't know if there's a god or a devil, but its still something to talk about." he said.

"C'mon now, lets be rational! You don't wanna do this. You really don't." he said, "You seem like a smart guy, and I know you really don't wanna do this." he said.

"Heh, you're a funny guy. Of _course_ I wanna do this." he said, snickering disbelievingly.

"Well, then, I refuse to give you the pleasure of hearing me scream because I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" he yelled.

"Wow. I've heard some people do some great routines before, but you've got to be the first to ever do all of them at once, and with such feeling too! Oh, dear! This is going to be great!" he said.

Then they heard voices.

"Nny? Nny! Squee's alright. He's a little shaky, but he's alright." Devi's voice echoed, and he saw her appear, Todd in hand.

"Hey, Devi. Thought you might wanna do some of the honors, here." he said, handing her the knife with the other guy's blood. He realized he still had the dead, blood-gushing body, by the hair in his hand. With the strength of invisible muscles, he threw it aside, like a toy.

"Ok..." she said, knowing Donovan was restrained, and Nny was there to protect her if she needed him. She carved a little happy face in his chest. Blood trickled down his ribs, and onto his pants. She had picked the tazer up on the way down, and smiled, shoving it into his ribs for a good 15 seconds, leaving red welts that spanned out on his ribcage.

Johnny made a shocked face. "I didn't realize you'd be so...into it." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked. He saw tears in her eyes.

"I have an idea. Sit here." he said, placing a stool in her vicinity, he got a drill, and a bottle of something unidentifiable, and he began to drill into his head, and what looked like up his nose but she really couldn't tell for sure from where she sat, as Nny was in the way, but by the thoroughly disgusted look on Squee's face, she had a pretty good idea that that's what was going on.

He put the drill down, and picked up the bottle. If Donovan wasn't screaming to the point he was gurgling, spitting up, and choking on his own blood from ruptured throat capillaries, he definitely was now. Apparently the substance Nny poured onto him burned.

Nny stepped out of the way. Apparently what he'd poured was acid. He'd made two tunnels up Donovan's nostrils, and out the frontal lobes of his brain and skull. Acid leaked out of his nose, melting and bubbling up, and burning away the flesh below his nose, and on his upper, and parts of his bottom lip. Nasal mucus, blood, rotten flesh, and saliva dripped and dribbled out of his mouth and nose. It was quite possibly the most vile, disturbing, distgusting thing Devi had ever witnessed, yet at the same time, strangely satisfying.

The best part was, he was getting what he deserved, and...

She was _still_ glad she wasn't Donovan.

"Nny...Um, as strange as this may sound, that's probably the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me." she said, supressing a giggle.

"Don't worry about it." he said, smiling and looking around.

Squee could not even comprehend what he was seeing. Two grown people, giggling, blushing, and having cute, romantic little awkward moments like highschool kids, while, and over a man that was sitting there having the worlds slowest, most painful labotomy, and dying.

"Um, you wanna put him out of his misery?" Todd finally asked, breaking their gentle 'flirting', and recieving evil glares from both of them for interrupting thier little moment.

"No, I most certainly do not. I'd like to put him out of _our_ misery though." he said, receieving a slight smile from Devi.

Squee smacked his hand to his forehead in disbelief. He knew about sick romances, but this was quite possibly the sickest he'd ever seen. They were ENJOYING themselves, sincerely here!

"Hold on..." Johnny said, and took a scalpel off of the nearby utility table and began carving something in Donovan's chest. He stepped back. It was an asterik looking thing, and the blood was dark and dripping down.

'It actually looks pretty cool.' Todd thought, but shook his head immediately afterwards.

"You need to do something with him." he said again, once again receiving annoyed glares from the pair.

"I guess you're right." Devi finally said, "How are we gonna kill him though?" she asked.

"I've got it." Johnny said after a moment of contemplation.

"How?" she asked.

"We'll drive sewing needles into him until he slowly bleeds out." he said, "But first...We'll blind him, if he isn't already."

"If he isn't already?" she asked, "Why would he be blind?" she asked.

"The acid can leak or be absorbed into his sinus cavities, if I didn't drill through them, and that has a major affect on your vision." he said.

"Oooh." she said, with understanding now.

"Yes...Yes..." he said, "I think we have a plan." he said.

The last blurry thing Donovan saw were thin sewing needles slowly being driven into his eyes.

* * *

AN: So sorry its so short, but I'm tired, its like 12, i have cramps, and i just finished a series of ss projects...luv ya, remember: review or no more chap chaps, and I'll see u later. nighty night! 


	6. Forever And Today

AN: I don't own Johnny The Homocidal Maniac, and I don't even come close to portraying a once Mr. Johnny C. as Johnen Vasquez can.

* * *

You're Always A Slave To Something:

Chapter Six: Forever And Today:

They took a step back and looked at their handy work. Donovan's voice was raspy, and weak from screaming. One by one, a grand total of 60,000 needles, and when they ran out of them, nails, fit into the mans body, every bit of imaginable exposed flesh, his genitals, his ears, the parts of his eye lids that weren't exposed. In places no one wanted to know about. He drifted in and out of foggy conciousness, his entire body itchy and dirty feeling from the dried, encrusted blood all over him. He'd long-since stopped fighting back and begging for mercy. He couldn't see, which just made it worse because the lack of vision just heightened his other senses. This included touch. And it was excrutiating.

"How long do you think he'll last like that?" Squee asked. Throughout the whole thing, he repeatedly had to try to clear his head and swallow the bile that rose into his throat.

"Not long if I do this..." Nny said, and picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He opened the cap, and splashed it onto the man. It got in his eyes, his open mouth, the holes in the top of his skull, reactivating the acid, and sent him into a fit of screaming, shivering spasms. "Hey, you fucked with Devi. If you just left her alone, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be home, reading the books you purchased." Johnny said. He gurgled something incoherent, and passed out.

"Nny..." she said, and smiled.

He looked away, sheepishly, and smirked innocently, his hands fiddling with the bottle cap behind his back. "Uh...It just seemed like the thing to say." he said, his eyes frantically darting around the room, "But..um..anywayIthinkhemightbedeadso... I'mjustgonnatakecareofitandyoucangotobedifyouwanna." he said so fast she almost didn't catch it.

"Johnny, relax." she said, giving him a kind smile. She took his jumpy hand in hers, and laced fingers with him.

"Devi...I...Um..."

"Yes?" she asked, eagerly.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? Its late, and um...It's been a long day and I don't want you getting over tired. I wanna take you to the movies tomorrow." he said in the most hushed voice.

"I'd like that. A lot." she said, smiling. She gave him a gentle, soft, warm, kiss on the cheek, and went slowly upstairs. Squee had almost gotten away. Then Johnny called him.

"Hey, Squeegee." he said.

He froze. He knew what was coming..."Yes?" he asked, a worried tone invading his voice.

"Help me clean this mess up, will ya?" he asked.

"Um...Alright..." he said, swallowing the bile in his throat hard, causing a nausating feeling throughout his whole body, "Coming..."

"Great." he said, and smiled a smile that was meant to be sincere, however turned out to be a disturbingly and freakishly large and toothy grin.

"Uh, yeah. So how are things between you and Devi?" he asked.

Johnny blinked a few times. He'd never known Squee to get nosy even in the littlest bit.

"Well, tonight, before she had a nervous breakdown thanks to this bastard," he said, gesturing to the man he was unstrapping, having every intention of leaving the nails and needles in him, "We kissed. We were happy. We were having the most...perfect moment I've had in my life." he said.

"Wow. Thats cool." he said, trying to be casual and carry on a normal conversation with him, "So you guys are goin' to the movies tomorrow? That's co-" he didn't want to become repetative and reduntant. "Awesome." he said, "So what are you gonna see?"

"Don't know yet. We'll decide when we get there." he said.

They finished cleaning up the body and such and went to bed. Squee slept on the other end of the couch, leaving both Devi and Squee comfortably safe and scrunched up and happy.

Johnny sat in his room, staring out deteriorating window.

_Dear Die-Ary,_

_Why aRe peopLe so uNpleAsanT?_

* * *

Ok. I know. I know all about how short this one is, but im sooo tired. i spent the day w/ anna and donley and now im tired. we didnt even do anything. we watched head of state and cuddled with each other lol well at least he's not leaving :-D damned jobcore.. lol 


End file.
